


Serve with a Smile

by Elmsworth (orphan_account)



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mating Bonds, PWP, Rough Sex, dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elmsworth
Summary: Cassian and Azriel swore to protect and serve their High Lady, Feyre Archeron, as long as they lived.And when Rhysand is away on business, unable to help Feyre after the mating bond swells- well, Cassian and Azriel are always willing to serve with a smile.





	Serve with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, filthy writing. I just couldn’t NOT write it.

   Cassian wasn’t really know for his great ideas. That was more of Azriel’s field, or Rhysand’s- Cassian was more of a take-it-as-it-came sort of guy, content on acting in the spur of the moment.

   This situation was different.

   It was also a lot  _ trickier.  _ He- and Az, his accomplice in this shit-storm- were on thin ice for even asking. It was skimming the line between right and wrong, the line Cassian had a bad habit of fucking over. 

   But hell, even Azriel has hesitantly agreed to the idea. He’d seen the look in his brother’s eyes, that lust and desire pooling up behind them. The Illyrian hadn’t even blushed, for God’s sake. Just gave Cassian that look that made him gulp.

   It kinda turned him on a little, too.

   But Rhysand. Oh, Rhysand. He was a whole different story.

   “So you’re off for another week.” Cassian had said gently to his brother, the High Lord, after he’d spent half the day winnowing across the goddamn mountains. He’d seen Cassian’s awkward stance, his guilty features, and he’d only gritted his teeth more.

   “Yes, and?” Rhysand has snapped. Cassian took it in stride- it was no surprise that Feyre wasn’t the only one suffering, wound right as a string. 

   “Feyre’s doing pretty shit.” Cassian said quickly, and he saw Rhysand’s features flash at the mention of his mate.

   “I know.” He’d growled, shaking his head. “It’s the time after the mating bond- it should’ve been over by now. It’s been almost a year-  _ fuck.” _

_    “ _ She almost got in a fight with a Spring Court representative today. Gave him a good black eye.’ Cassian said, trying not to laugh- he’d taught her that right hook.

  “Shit,” was all Rhysand said, running a hand over his face. Cassian could smell his scent, overpowering and noxious. If he was a chick- or even better, his mate- he’d probably be swooning right now.

  “And last we checked, she’s so frustrated she’s locked herself in her room for almost a day now.” Cassian said, wincing.

  Rhysand’s shoulders dropped. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck.  _ I can’t leave right now- it’ll take me half an afternoon just to get back over the mountains, and we’re actually making progress here. There’s Illyrian territories talking for the first time in centuries.”

   “Yeah, I know.”

   “I can feel it in the bond.” Rhysand said, shivering. “Fuck.”

    Word of the day, Cassian thought, laughing to himself. He wouldn’t say that outloud, unless he wanted to lose a limb.

    “I have an idea. But you’re not gonna like it.” Cassian said, offering him a pained, toothy grin. Rhysand stiffened.

    “Fuck no.” He growled, and Cassian moved just out of the way to miss a claw thrown in his direction. He saw darkness clouding, swirling in the corner of his eyes.

   “Whoa, whoa, slow down there buddy. I haven’t finished.” Cassian yelped, throwing his hands up. Rhysand has gotten the general gist of it anyways- Cassian wondered if he had a deathwish. Coming between a powerful Illyrian male and his mate.

   “Azriel AND me. Definitely a lot less personal.” Cassian offered quietly, holding his breath.

   “ _ Mine.”  _ Rhysand snapped.

   “She’s in near pain, Rhys.” Cassian argues, as gently as possible. “She’s irritable and distracting and picking fights. And her smell- it’s attracting all the males within miles. It’s dangerous. It’s a one time thing, just until you get back.”

     Rhysand growled, anyways.

     “We did swear to serve her. She’s our High Lady.” Cassian said quietly, closing his eyes tightly in case he was about to be mauled. He tensed, but the attack never came.

     “Go.” Rhysand said quietly, his voice almost pained. With restraint. 

    “Really?” Cassian asked incredulously. 

     “I’m gonna beat the life out of both of you afterwards.” Rhysand responded.

      “So that’s a yes?”

       Cassian winnowed as soon as Rhysand threw another heavy war book at him.

 

 

        Cassian held his breath, standing outside the door. He shifted from foot to foot, wincing at Azriel.

        “Is this a bad idea?” He asked quietly. As soon as he’d winnowed back into the House of Wind, the scent of her had hit him across the face. Pine trees, a fresh rain, lavender- all with the heady scent of sex texturing it. He was painfully hard before he even began up the stairs.

        Azriel rolled his eyes at his counterpart, shoving past him to enter the room- Cassian just stared at him in shock. Azriel, assertive? Never.

      But oh, boy. Cassian had been  _ damn  _ wrong about him. 

      It all happened so fast that Cassian had barely even had time to react. His mind was so cloudy, lust-ridden, that he felt like he was moving through molasses.

_ This  _ was why a newly-mated female was bad news.

    Feyre was tangled in the sheets, a thin shine of sweat on her body. She panted, one hand working weakly in between her legs. Cassian felt pity- how long had she been like that, frustrated and alone? He saw tears shining on her cheeks.

     But the male part of him shoved that down- he’d always thought she was gorgeous, and if Rhys hadn’t immediately clicked with her, he may have thrown himself into the ring. But he wasn’t ready for the sight of her- long, lean body golden against the dark sheets, the small taper of her waist standing out against her slight curves. Her head was tipped back, sunlight shaking over her bare skin, her long, golden-brown hair flung out around her.

     “Hey, Feyre….” Cassian said, nervousness striking him, even though he was positively throbbing through his leathers. She moaned lightly, biting her red, full lips as she looked at him.

    “Rhys already told me.” She said simply.

     “You’re okay with it?” Azriel said, speaking up for the first time- Cassian was taken aback by his voice, a dark growl. His shadows were already sneaking over her skin, mingling with the sunlight, providing soft strokes. Feyre shivered.

    “Yes. God, yes, I’m okay with it-“ she cut herself off with a small, pleading cry as a shadow snaking across her nipple, lightly flicking the nub. 

     Azriel didn’t take much time after that- Cassian watched as he eased Feyre onto her hands and knees. The woman practically crumbled under his touch, whimpering at his skillful hands as it traced along her body. 

      Cassian took a hesitant step towards the bed- still nervous that Rhysand May change his mind any minute and come in roaring. 

      But it there was no Rhysand, only the sound of Feyre’s mewls and the sinful sound of wet slurping.  _ Fuck. _

__ Azriel had her on all fours as he licked away at her, practically devouring the poor girl. Cassian wasn’t sure he’d even last long, even though a finger hadn’t touched him.

    There was something so insanely, fucking hot about seeing his brother in arms eat out a girl he’d lusted about for months, with no abandon. 

     Feyre didn’t even notice the dip in the bed as Cassian sat beside her, palming his own member. Her head was thrown to the ceiling, her eyes screwed shut, mouth open, her hair trailing down her tight, limber body.

     Cassian reached under her form to put rough, calloused fingertips over her nipples, playing. She cried out, moving back against Azriel.

     “He’s got a nice tongue, doesn’t he? Does it feel good, Feyre?” Cassian asks as he roughly punches a nipple.

    She was so worked up, so frustrated, that the simple words and twist of his fingers sent her over the edge with a near scream.

    But Azriel didn’t let her rest- he stood up on the floor, at the edge of the bed.  _ Rhysand’s  _ bed. There was something so wrong about it- Cassian could still smell the Illyrian here, and the thought was dirty but exhilarating.

     Azriel roughly pulled her by the waist, still on all fours- he swiftly slid inside her, opened and ready by his tongue and fingers.

     Feyre writhed, nonsensical words of encouragement slipping out of her mouth.

    And Cassian made eye contact with Azriel over her form- even though he was hot and bothered, he still shot him a roll of the eyes. 

     Azriel stared him back down, his pupils large and sweat staining his forehead. He was biting his lip, concentrated.

     Of course Azriel has to be some rough, brooding lover. What a goddamn cliche, and he’d tell him that to his face.

    Later, though.

     He pushed himself in front of Feyre’s face, wondering if she was even into that kind of thing- it wasn’t something he’d really known, and he sure as hell wasnt about to ask Rhysand for sex tips for  _ his own mate. _

    But Feyre moaned at the sight of him, hot and heavy before her, her form being roughly shaken by Azriel’s thrusts. 

   She reached out to grab him, her hands small and thin against his member. But she urged him forward more, to her mouth, and Cassian wondered if he’d died and gone to heaven.

    He couldn’t help tipping back his head and groaning, low and deep, his blood on fire at her tongue. Cauldron.

    It was so, so messed up, him and Azriel spit-roasting the High Lady in her mate’s own bed. But that only sent another shock through him, another moan.

    Feyre was moaning around him, and the vibrations set him aflame. 

   Suddenly Azriel wasn’t holding onto her hips, but instead grabbing the back of Cassian’s neck- and pulling him in for a rough, bruising kiss. 

   It was all tongues and teeth, and though it wasn’t the first time they’d kissed, it certainly felt like it.

    And by Feyre’s cry, muffled by the large intrusion in her mouth, it had sent her into a frenzy, as well. Cassian was glad to know he wasn’t the only one painfully turned on by that.

   Azriel pulled back, that concentration on his face still as he stared Cassian down- he wasn’t loud in bed, if Cassian remembered (from the one fateful time  _ years  _ ago with him and Mor)- but even he is giving little pants, little grunts.

    And then Feyre is being moved off of his cock, letting go with a sinful slurp. 

    It’s because- cauldron help him, the sight alone has him  _ almost  _ okay with losing his source of please- Azriel had grabbed her hair, wrapping it in a tail around his wrist, and pulled. Feyre moves as her hair was pulled, coming to sit up on her knees, back pressed to Azriel’s front.

    He yanks her hair again, some weird sort of dominance that’s so Azriel it makes Cassian  _ ache, _ and Feyre moans helplessly. Az is still pushing into her, hard strokes marked with the loud sound of skin-on-skin, even if Cassian is sure she’s came multiple times already.

    “You like it, when he pulls your hair?” Cassian said, his voice rough with lust. He grabbed Feyre’s chin, making him look at her. She was almost sobbing at it all, lost in the pleasure, lost in the way that Cassian’s hand had slipped down to press on the knot between her thighs.

     Azriel tugs again, and she writhes against him.

     “He’s good, isn’t he?” Cassian said, rambling now- he couldn’t help it, damnit. He was a talker. But it only seemed to spur Feyre on.

       He pressed down harder on her knot, continuing his talk.

     “You know, it’s not the first time he and I have been in bed together.”

     She bites her lip, and he wonders maybe if they should’ve gotten a gag- Rhysand would murder them if she bit so hard she drew blood.

      Her hands were roaming- she grabbed his member again, and Cassian bucked against her, muttering a curse into her chest.

    “Fuck,  _ fuck  _ Feyre.” He says, on fire. Her hand is soft, shaking from the intensity in which Azriel fucks her. Her head had fallen back on the latter’s shoulder, her body as strung tight as a bow, ready to snap.

     Cassian couldn’t help himself. He moved the fingers at her knot slowly, pushing in hard in a circle.

     Feyre screamed, her body shaking and writhing. Azriel cursed loudly, pushing himself into the hilt- he went to bite into her neck on instinct- but stopped at the last moment, remembering.

    Feyre shuddered as she came down, Cassian’s hand still working between her thighs, lazy and light, even as Azriel pulled out. 

    “That’s my girl. Just like that.” Cassian mumbled, watching her body shudder and a rough finger slid over her knot.

     He was still painfully hard, though, even if the show had been enough material to outlast any dry spell he may meet in the future. 

     And he saw Feyre began to grind back into his palm, her chest beginning to move, heave again. 

     Cassian slid into her quickly, sheathing right after Azriel. 

     Caldron above. He thought he may have died right then and there, gone to heaven. He may have been okay with that.

      But Rhysand would send him to hell after all this, even if he had his permission- so Cassian had to make it count, he supposed.

       He lifted both of her slender legs over his shoulders, folding her in half under him. Her head tipped back, back arched like a cat as the position changed- likely hitting that one spot inside her, the one spot Cassian wanted to tease and torment with his fingers. But this was good enough.

    And he moved his hips back almost coming all the way out- she opened her ruby lips to protest, her striking grey eyes pleading- and he slammed back in.

    Feyre writhed, grabbing onto the sheets for hold. Azriel was swift and quick, but Cassian was thick and heavy, inescapable.

     Throaty groans escaped her as he continued his thrusts, steady and rough. The sounds were obscene, skin slapping skin and pleasured noises from her pretty mouth.

     Cassian bit into a knee perched on his shoulder, and she cried out.

     “Can’t you do Azriel a little favor, Feyre?” Cassian said, his voice no longer playful but rough and heady with pleasure. 

     Feyre nodded desperately, and the sight of her ushering Azriel over and taking him into her hand, the tip into her mouth- it sent Cassian into a heavier, frenzied pattern. She was so desperate to please, wanting to be ordered around.

   Fuck, it was hot.

   “Be nice to him, Feyre.” Cassian said, pretending to scold her. “Remember how nice his tongue was to you earlier?”

    She moaned against Azriel, her hips bucking back- a definite yes.

    “Is she doing good enough. Az?” Cassian said, not expecting him to actually respond- he never was one for dirty talk.

   But goddamn, he was full of surprises.

   “I don’t know, Cassian. I’ve had better.” Azriel said, his voice rough as he watched her every motions with hawk eyes, sweat sliding down his forehead. 

    God, he was beautiful, muscled and tattooed, chasing the same pleasure his two companions were. They were all gorgeous, damnit.

    It was at that moment Azriel lifted a hand and smacked Feyre’s ass, a quick flick that was probably nothing more than a shock of pain. 

    She responded instantly, crying out, grinding against Cassian’s member, buried inside her. Cassian couldn’t help but grin wickedly.

    “Wonder if Rhysand knows that.” Cassian mused, though the other two didn’t pay him any heed- Feyre was working desperately at Azriel, trying her best to fit it all inside of her mouth. It was a futile effort, one that both men thoroughly appreciated nonetheless. 

    “Are you going to come, Feyre?” Cassian asked teasingly, taking a nipple in between his fingertips, rolling it. She all but sobbed around Azriel, nodding frantically, mumbling.

      At that moment, Azriel twisted, shifting- still in her mouth, but instead moving slightly over her. Before either had a chance to react, his own mouth was to where they connected, sucking heavy on the know between her thighs.

      Feyre’s back arched dramatically, even as Cassian had her folded in half- she twisted and writhed, sobbing and she came and came and came.

      Cassian roared as he thrust in deep one last time, his own orgasm overcoming him. Azriel gave a loud, uncharacteristic grunt, grabbing Feyre’s neck to hold her still beneath him, regaining his dominance as he came a few thrusts later.

      “Good girl,” Cassian purred through shuddering gasps of his own, mirroring Azriel’s actions as he stroked down her sides, comforting. 

       Her chest was heaving, her hair sticking around her face, her golden skin positively gleaming. Her thighs were still hanging open, likely too sore to close right now- Cassian could see a few handprints indenting her skin, from the both of them.

      She was thoroughly fucked, but Rhysand would kill them. Oh, cauldron above, he’d skin them alive. 

      “We’re dead.” Cassian moaned to Azriel as the flanked the High Lady, cuddling against her soft body. They basked in the afterglow, all positively wrecked and ruined.

         “Thank you.” Feyre mumbled against Azriel’s neck, her face buried there, raving the human contact. She pulls Cassian into them, practically on top of her, creating a comforting mess of limbs.

        In her and Rhysand’s bed, all of their scents mingling dangerously. They may as well go for a flight, right off the highest mountaintop, without wings.

        “It was worth it.” Azriel said quietly, so unlike him, and it sends them all three into a fit of laughter.


End file.
